Hand-held electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, iPhones®, iPads®, tablets, GPS navigation units, and the like are commonplace in today's society. When users of these devices are in the vicinity of a support surface (such as dashboard of a motor vehicle, a desk, a table, etc.) it can be advantageous to provide a holder which allows convenient electronic device viewing and operation. Device holders are known in the art, however most require a suction cup or some other hard mounting apparatus for attaching the holder to the support surface.